A Little Too Late
by WednesdayJames
Summary: Edited. Sakura's whole world shattered when she found out that Syaoran was proposing Tomoyo. She hides behind a mask hoping for their happiness, while she cripples away in sadness. What happened to her within that time? Join her in A Little Too Late
1. Bitterness Flows

Please **DO NOT **use my story and **BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF**

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT **own Cardcaptor Sakura. I'm only borrowing the characters for the plot.

**A/N: Okay after the long wait, I finally finished editing the story. I'm sorry. I had t take it off fanfic a few months ago to do so. I did not plagiarize. THIS IS MY STORY! **

**A Little Too Late**

Sakura watched from a distance as Syaoran kneeled in front of Tomoyo. His smile evident to his happiness. A small squeal erupted from her best friend as Syaoran picked her up bridal-style and twirl her around. Both trapped in their own little moment, oblivious to the world around them.

Sakura could do nothing, but silently congratulate them and to walk away in defeat. She was going to leave Tomoeda soon, and before she could leave for Italy to join her father in an archaeology expedition. She walked away into the shadows muttering, "Goodbye Syaoran."

"Sakura are you ready to leave now?"

It's been two miserable days for Sakura. Tomoyo just called her last night, telling her how romantic Syaoran was and Sakura was to be the maid of honour at Tomoyo's wedding. The conversation replayed in her head. Refusing to leave her alone.

"_Oh My God! Sakura, Syaoran just propose to me!" Squealed the ever so cheerful Tomoyo. _

"_I'm so happy for you Moyo-chan. Congratulations," said Sakura. Her voice barely inaudible._

"_And you know what the best part is? You get to be the maid of honour!" said Tomoyo practically screaming into her phone._

A small weak smile crept on to Sakura's lips. She had no other choice; she didn't want to see her best friend on the alter with her first love. It already hurts too much. But she didn't want to see Tomoyo sad. What could she possibly do other than agreeing to be Tomoyo's maid of honour. And all she could do now is pray that there would be another guy as great a Syaoran Li was.

"Sakura!" Touya called out. "Are you ready or not? Dad's waiting for you in the cab!"

After several years, Touya got married to Yukito. The both of them were planning on adopting. And Sakura couldn't be more happier-well besides the fact that Touya stopped calling her a 'Kaiju'.

"Shut up, you big dufus! I'm coming so stop yelling at me!" said Sakura shouting a reply.

_This is a new start and a new start it shall be. _

She took a deep breathe and closed her bedroom door, running down the stairs with only a small and simple luggage along. She hugged Touya and kissed him goodbye. And walked down the front pavement into the awaiting cab. During the car ride, she looked out of the window. Memorizing every detail, reminiscing through the things she did in Tomoeda; the place she grew up in. The place she called home.

_Bye Tomoeda, see you in six months…I hope._

**Six Months Later**

She let her eyes wander around, things have changed since she left for Italy. Penguin Park was now being renovated, new shops were set up and last she heard they were going to build a fancy restaurant. Sighing, Sakura closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her cheeks. In a few days, _they _were going to get married. She had tried her hardest to forget him. She dated a number of guys, but none had what she was looking for.

"Sakura, we're here." said Fujitaka, her dearest father.

Without another thought, she got out of the cab and helped her father unload their luggage. She went to her room. Her plushies were still there along with some of her pictures up on the wall. A picture of the trio was right on her side bed. A picture of them in high school. Her phone rang and she found out it was none other than Tomoyo.

"Hello?" her voice was hesitant. She pursed her lips into a thin line, waiting for Tomoyo's reply. Placing the phone nearer to her ear.

"Hello." came a husky voice. Syaoran was on the other line! "Sakura, Tomoyo wanted you to meet her at the bridal store in a few hours. I'm really sorry for troubling you. You know how she can be," He said ending it all with a sigh.

Sakura was speechless, she wanted to avoid Syaoran at all cost and move on, but seems as if Hell was happening on earth for her.

"Sure, why not? So umm.. Goodbye now!" she said in a hurry, hanging up before he could even utter a word. She unpacked her clothes and changed her attire.

As she made her way toward Tomoeda's famous bridal store, Daijouji Fashion, she saw a couple of teenagers, holding hands and completely wrapped around one another. She wanted a life just like that. Being twenty and single was a life she never wanted. She opened the glass doors to the store and was greeted by Mrs. Sonomi Daijouji tapping her foot impatiently and looking at Sakura disapprovingly.

"You're late Sakura! Tardiness is probably one of the things that won't get you married. Unlike my beautiful Tomoyo, she's happily engaged to an amazing and wealthy man." boasted Sonomi. Her rants were soon stopped by Tomoyo squealing at Sakura. And before she knew it, she was enveloped in a tight, suffocating hug.

Sakura had learned years ago that Sonomi was only nice to her because of her great-grandfather and because her personality was much like her dear mother's. Sonomi became more and more bitter and spiteful through out the years. To say that she was jealous of Sakura being in the spotlight other than Tomoyo was an understatement. But truthfully, nobody knew what caused the change in her.

"Sakura, you made it. Here, put this on and we will see if this fits you." said Tomoyo letting her go and thrusting a white knee-length, halter dress. And pushing her into one of the changing cubicles. When she came out, Tomoyo began inspecting her, carefully checking the details. Then, she looked up and smiled brilliantly at Sakura. "You look wonderful Sakura!" she said ushering Sakura to change back into her casual clothes.

"But not as wonderful as you're going to be." stressed Sonomi to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at her mother and rolled her pretty amethyst eyes. "Don't roll your eyes young lady or they'll stay like that!" warned Sonomi. Tomoyo ignored her mother and continued to ask Sakura unnecessary questions. But one in particular bothered her greatly.

"Sakura when are you getting married? I mean, you are almost twenty one."

Weird. Tomoyo was never one to make somebody uncomfortable. Sakura was silent for a moment.

"I'm not interested in getting married yet, Moyo. I want to focus on my career. I feel like I'm on the losing end here. I don't even know what I'm doing with my life right now." she said. At that point, she could hear Sonomi snorting at her answer. Sure she was lying, but it was the only was to get them off her back And knowing Tomoyo, she would probably play matchmaker.

Tomoyo shook her head at her childhood friend, "Sakura, wait any longer and the world will be free from anymore available single guys!" she whined. Sakura wanted not to be embarrassed any further. So, she took her handbag and got out of the bridal store before any arguments could start.

**Wedding Day**

Sakura was well prepared. She held the bundle of flowers in hand. She was waiting for Sonomi's cue. She held her breath and bit her lower lip in annoyance.

"Tomoyo honey, we're almost on!" said Sonomi making sure the veil was perfectly placed on her daughter's head. Tomoyo on the other hand, was nibbling on a cookie. "O.K, everyone, time to get this show on the road! Sakura get ready to go!" Sonomi said eagerly waiting to see her daughter being married off.

The music orchestra filled the air, as Sakura stepped on the aisle, she watched Syaoran fiddling with his cuffs nervously. Eriol was sending her a reassuring smile, he was in the same situation as she was. He was in love with Tomoyo. Syaoran's face was as red as a tomato, his head hung low.

As soon as they reached the end of the aisle, Tomoyo and Syaoran joined hands. Sakura looked away, distracting herself with the beautiful decorations set up. She hummed a song to herself, trying her hardest to ignore the priest's words. Soon, the words she wished not to her, parted from her friend's mouth, "I do."

"If there are any objections as to why these two shall not be together, speak now or forever stay in silence," said the priest.

Sakura looked over to Eriol only to see him struggling to keep himself from ruining the moment. Sakura sent him a comforting smile.

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," announced the priest with great pleasure. She kept her eyes on the floor, ignoring the cheers from the crowd.

That was it.

That night Sakura didn't attend the wedding reception. She was crying her heart out, curling under the sheets of her bed. Her phone kept on ringing endlessly.

"_Sakura, how dare you not show up at the reception!" screamed Meiling_

"_Sakura, are you there? Sakura?" whined Tomoyo._

"_Sakura, are you sure you don't want to come? It will be such a waste if you don't." said Eriol_

"_Sakura? Hello? I'm not sure what's going on, but you're my best friend and I want to help out. Sakura?…Call me." Syaoran said softly._

Dear God! What am I going to do now?


	2. Breathing In New Light

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND BE HONEST!**

**Property of AmyLeah**

**A Little Too Late **

**A/N: Okay, I actually had a hard time writing this chapter. I had a lot of ideas, but I just couldn't seem to make up my mind. In the end, I had to write my ideas on separate piece, close my eyes and pick. And Ta-da!**

**Chapter 2**

The night was silent, except for the sound of heavy rain hitting the ground. Sakura felt nothing but the cold night breeze brushing against her legs. Her cloths wet, clinging to her like a second layer of skin.

She sat on one of the swings of penguin park. She had her head hung low, her long bangs covering her face. Completely and utterly in a trance.

She promised herself that she would not cry, she promised herself that she would do anything to see him happy.

"At least I didn't cry during the wedding," she muttered under her breath.

"You did great, kiddo!" a voice said.

Sakura stood abruptly, surprised at her brother's sudden appearance. "Touya! Don't do that. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I've been looking for you! Dinner is getting cold and dad's freaking worried! Have you any idea how stupid you've been lately!" his voice echoes throughout the whole park.

There was a pregnant silence between them. Sakura bit down on her lips hard. "I'm not stupid," she said softly. 'I just- I just wanted to-"

"To what, Sakura? You went over the moon for that brat and look where it got you? If you weren't so selfless, you'd probably see it earlier. He had eyes for Tomoyo and you knew that didn't you?" even though she refused to look at him, she knew he was livid.

"Sakura!" he hissed

"I know! I know, ok? I know Touya! Just d-don't," she trailed off. "I promise I'll be fine."

She took a step forth and that was all it takes before she was plunged into darkness.

"Sakura, honey? Please wake up," the sound of her father's voice was very distant and barely clear.

It was as if she was breathing underwater. She felt warm hands clasping her cold ones.

"Sakura? Sakura please, I take every back. I take it all back!" Touya begged. She felt small droplets of water falling on to her skin.

_Plop!_

_Plop!_

_Plop!_

Tears? Why?

Sakura wanted so much to just stay where is now, enveloped in the darkness, completely isolated. An escape from whatever she had known as paradise or what she thought was paradise.

She was in the far corner hugging her knees to her chest, clad in nothing but the clothes she wore at the wedding.

_Sakura?_

"Who's there?" she stammered out, quickly jumping to her feet. Her eyes squinted; searching out into the dark parts of the room.

_Sakura, honey. Please?_

"Daddy? Daddy?" she shouted, her voice reverberated around the room.

_Sakura. Please open your eyes._

_Don't leave me!_

_I don't want to lose you!_

_Sakura!_

At the last shout Sakura felt herself being pulled.

Her eyes fluttered open revealing those emerald gems. "Daddy?' she croaked out.

"Oh God Sakura! Touya call the doctor, she's awake. My baby's awake," her father cried.

"Dad, you're crying," she said, her voice barely recognisable to herself. She raise a shaky hand to wipe her father's tears away.

Her father wore a small weary smile on his face. 'It's alright now honey. It's alright," Fujitaka's voice was always reassuring. You'd feel yourself lulled by it, even just for a split second.

A few days later, Sakura was released from the hospital. The doctors had thought she might have a brain concoction, but was proven terribly wrong.

Now, she was back at work doing the same thing over and over. She leaned on the counter with a hands supporting her head. Her emerald eyes fixed on the crowd before her. She hadn't gotten over him, and she never would.

Giving out another breathy sigh, Sakura push herself off the counter, ready to serve yet another customer.

"Welcome to Piffle Princess's Café, may I take your order?" a line she used so often. So often she herself is tired of it.

"Can I have some blueberry muffin, a strawberry milkshake and… you?" asked a familiar voice.

Sakura looked up from the cash register and her eyes went wide, "Eriol!" she gasped out.

Eriol smirked, his blue eyes shimmering in the morning light. "Hello to you too, Sakura," he leaned to the counter, nearing his face to hers.

Sakura could feel her cheeks burning. "Y-your order will be r-ready in fifteen minutes," she squeaked out, thrusting a number board at him. "P-please take a seat!"

Eriol just stared at her, amused by her sudden reaction. "Right," he said softly before throwing her a quick glance and went over to sit at the corner.

Sakura dashed off in to the kitchen, clipping Eriol's order on the oreder line. Her face was still flustered. "Hey, Kinomoto who was that?" asked Chiho, the fry-cook, unclipping the order. "He's handsome!"

"He's a friend," she said, slowly making her way back to the counter.

Chiho grabbed Sakura by the arm and said, "if he's a 'friend' of yours than why are you blushing?"

Sakura pulled her arm away, "I'm not blushing!" she retorted. "Anyway, I h-have to take t-the customers' orders."

Chiho just shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Sakura, before a loud beeping sound interrupted her observation.

Sakura sighed. She was relieved that Chiho was busy with the food. When Sakura turned her eyes back to the crowd of people, she caught Eriol's eyes staring at her.

She turned away, confused by his strange action.

It was 11pm, closing time for the café. Sakura was beyond exhausted.

"Sakura, great job today!" Tamomo, the manager hollered out. Sakura just waved her hand and smiled a small smile.

She had her head hung low as she walked down the quiet street. Sakura could hear the faint sound of music from a far. A club perhaps, or teenagers throwing ridiculously wild parties.

Her pace slowed down as she passed Syaoran's apartment. She hesitated as she walked up the front door. Her fingers slowly grasped the knob, turning it clockwise.

"Locked," she muttered dryly. Of course it'd be locked, who would want burglars to come in like they were invited, she thought. Not to mention, the house looked dark and abandoned, as if it was slowly disintegrating into dust. Just like her.

"Reminiscing good old memories I hope," a voice said. Making her squeal.

"Eriol!" her face showing much surprise. "W-what-"

"Sakura, let him go," his voice hushed her. His deep blue eyes staring at her intensely. As if she was nothing more than a sneaky mice. And he was the cunning cat, trapping her.

Her eyes widened.

"Let him go, Sakura. Nothing will heal unless you let him go. They're happy aren't they? Syaoran and Tomoyo, I mean!" he inquired. His voice stern and strong.

Sakura stood still. Her emerald eyes, suddenly found that her shoes were very entertaining. She teethed her lip, trying to speak. To defend her feeling; her vulnerability.

"Look at me, Kinomoto!" he bellowed. Eriol refuse to see his friend so weak by love. He came back from England just weeks ago, to fulfil a promise he made to Tomoyo; as Syaoran's best man.

Yet, he couldn't help but notice Sakura's pained expression during the wedding. How could she be so selfless and yet, let herself suffer the unnecessary consequences. Eriol curled his fingers, forming a fist.

Suddenly, Sakura found herself caged between the apartment door and Eriol's tall, lean figure. His eyes fixed on hers.

Something struck Sakura like lightning. For the first time, behind those thick glasses of his, she saw how beautiful his eyes were. How handsome her really was.

Sakura felt her cheeks burning. Her green eyes evident to the effects he had on her. "E-Eriol, mind giving me a little space?' she squeaked out as she placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away.

She could feel her knees weakening.

Eriol just smirk, leaning into her more. Teasing her with their current distance, pushing her buttons all too eagerly. "Why? What so wrong about this space I'm giving you?"

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. Eriol's playful expression fell and was replaced by a serious one. "I wasn't joking, Sakura. Let him go," he whispered in her ear.

Eriol placed his hand on her nape and the other on her hip. "It won't do you any good. It'll kill you. This obsession of yours, your determination and hope will wear you out, it'll kill you if you don't let it go," his voice was gentler than before.

Sakura felt his hand running through her auburn locks. Her heart beat slowed down and her breathing returned to normal. Sakura felt warm, yet wet trails running down the sides of her face.

She leaned into his touch and cried. Her arms wrapped around Eriol's torso.

Eriol felt vulnerable and helpless seeing Sakura in these situation. His jaws clenched as he felt anger bubbling in his chest. He cursed Syaoran for not realising Sakura's feelings.

Eriol closed his eyes and listen to Sakura's cries. He kissed the top of her head repeatedly, reassuring her, comforting her.

Unconsciously, Eriol has made an unbreakable promise to himself - and to Sakura.

_I'll never let anyone hurt you. I'll take care of you. I'll take care of your heart, Sakura._

The following weeks, Eriol would always be seen hanging around Sakura. Whether it's day or night, Sakura could feel his eyes watching her every move. Normally people would feel uncomfortable and terrified.

But the aura he gave out was the one of those that she would willingly let her guard down for.

Eriol leaned on the wall behind him, waiting for Sakura to immerge through the wooden door. He checked his watch countless time, impatient to see her again.

A soft click broke his thoughts. He saw the silver knob slowly turning.

Sakura came out, clad in a yellow summer dress and dark blue skinny jeans. She flung her sling bag over her shoulder, feeling exhausted.

Tamomo had decided to give her the rest of the day off, saying that summer was the perfect time to find love.

Sakura smiled at the thought, perhaps Eriol was right, maybe it was time to move on.

_Eriol_, over the time the spent together, Sakura saw a side that she never saw before.

From the outside he looked like this guy who had everything in life, the perfect guy who was strong and good in whatever he does. The type of guy that would make any parents proud to have for a son.

But on the inside, he was this vulnerable guy, always looking out for other people. He puts his friends first and himself last. Even in his own twisted way, Eriol is the type of guy who wishes he'd be accepted.

"Sakura?" his own voice seemed unfamiliar to him. "Ready to go?" he said gesturing to his car. Sakura smiled and intertwined their fingers together.

He was slightly taken aback. "What?" she asked, the corners of her lips lift up to a small sly smile. "Is it alright with you?"

Eriol stared at their joined hands and felt his chest clenched. He looked up into her emerald orbs and said, "Yes. Yes it is, love!"


	3. A Moment Worth Waiting

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND BE HONEST!**

**Property of AmyLeah**

**A Little Too Late **

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: So I've decided to just make it a five chapter story; or more. . So I hope you people enjoy it. Some of you asked me the whereabouts of Syaoran and Tomoyo. Yes they are indeed having their honeymoon. And since you reminded me so nicely of them, I'll let them make a very small appearance.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. This is indeed a Sakura and Syaoran pairing. But I decided to give it a little twist. So enjoy!**

As he sat on his chair, Eriol began to recall back to the night he had his guard down. He remembered how they had felt slightly agitated and embarrassed; for most part, he did.

He had been taken aback by her actions. A small mewing sound interrupted his train of thoughts, "Spinel, come here." The black kitten just stared at him with those green eyes.

Eriol quirked a brow and stared back. "What?" he grunted before diverting his gaze to the burning flames in front of him. The flickering tails and dancing fingers of the fire began to hypnotize him, lulling him to sleep.

When he woke up, Eriol found himself with a white blanket draped over his body. He could smell coffee beans and freshly baked pastries; they can only mean one thing.

"Good morning, brother dearest! How are you this weekend?" said a cheerful voice. Nakuru arms were wrapped around his shoulders, engulfing him a grizzy bear hug.

"Nakuru, how'd you get in here?" he glowered, untangling himself from Nakuru's embrace. He stood up from the chair and ran his hands through his raven hair. "I thought you were in London with Nana."

Nakuru placed her hands on her hips. She shook her head at her little brother. He was avoiding her. "Don't even try to change the subject, Eriol! So, I heard you got yourself a girl-"

At that point Eriol refused to listen to her unstoppable babbles. He passed by her and walked up the white marble stairs. "See you later, Nakuru!"

Nakuru watched his retreating figure disappear into his bedroom. She wore a smile on her face, "It's Sakura, isn't it? You fell for her didn't you." Her whispering was not left unnoticed by him.

He closed his eyes and sagged against the door. He let out a breathy sigh. "It is, what am I to do? I love her, but she's still-bullshit!" he cussed.

It has been forever and yet she was still waiting for Li Syaoran. He wanted to shake her and yell,

"He's not coming back for you. He doesn't love you Sakura! He's married. To Tomoyo no less. Your own cousin betrayed you! Why are you so persistent? Please just once, for once. Please look at me!"

But he couldn't. She needs time. She needs more time. He can't just barge and expect her to reserve a place for him in her heart. He couldn't just force. He just couldn't.

Later that day, Eriol walked aimlessly around the park. His aquamarine eyed hooded.

"…and he is left to fend for himself. With nothing but regret buried deep in his pockets." Eriol whispered. It was a poem he wrote. He didn't remember what about, but he did remember it made him more and more frustrated each time he recites it.

"Eriol, is that you?" Eriol glanced to his side and saw Mr. Terada.

"Mr. Terada, it has been a while," he said smiling. The man was dressed in a tracked suit, much like how he had looked like in elementary. "I see you still love to run, sir," he joked.

Mr. Terada smiled and laughed. His laughter was something Eriol had needed; release. "Yes, teaching gym for years can do that to you. So, tell me Eriol, what seems to be the problem?"

Eriol's smile disappeared from his face. He gave his raven hair a quick ruffle and sighed. "Nothing, I just-"

"Now don't you give me that Hiiragizawa! You may be bright, but not bright enough to fool me-yet!" Mr. Terada's eyes narrowed into slits as he eyed the raven haired lad. "So I'm asking you, what seems to be troubling you?"

Eriol sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright, but sir, can we discuss this manner somewhere more _private _place?" His hand scratching the back of his neck.

Mr. Terada gave him an assuring smile. "But of course!"

Sakura paced back and forth and about in her apartment, thinking of the night before. She couldn't believe she had sex with him. It was of course unexpected, but Sakura felt something. And she was scared. She likes him, yes. But does he feel the same.

Sakura stopped in tracks as she saw a tiny red blink on her phone. A message? She sat on her couch and laid the phone on the coffee table, and listened.

"_Hye, this is Sakura. I'm not here right now. So please leave a message after the beep." _

"_Hey Sakura! This is Tomoyo. Syaoran and I are coming back to Tomoeda this Saturday and we were wondering, would you like to come over for dinner? Please call me back soon, okay?" _

came Tomoyo chirpy voice.

Sakura hugged her knees and took a deep breath. She'll be alright, Eriol will be there. He'll support her. Won't he?

Another beep sounded.

"_Sakura! Guess what Syaoran's sisters' are such nuisance. I can't believe they criticise my tea-making. I hate how they are-"_

Sakura tuned out of Tomoyo whines. No doubt the latter message was when Tomoyo was alone. Sakura shook her head and pressed 'delete'. She was done with all the drama.

There was no need to sulk anymore. Besides she has Eriol now. Sakura smiled at the thought. Eriol, what would I do without you? she sighed. She could feel heat creeping on to her face.

Eriol let his fingers caress the ivory keys as the tunes filled the room. The music was fast and almost heartbreaking. What was he going to say to her? His mind was filled with nothing but of Sakura.

Her hair, her eyes, her voice- he was obsessed. Even he knew he wasn't that obsessed with Tomoyo before.

Eriol let the final key echoed around the room, leaving him a small reminder.

"He's in here. Though I say Sakura, it has been long since we've last seen each other." Nakuru's voice was loud and high-pitched almost as if she was doing it deliberately.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to welcome you back. Eriol didn't tell me you were visiting." And there it was.

The soft bells from heaven reached his ears. She was here. Even from the sound of her voice, his heart leaped in joy.

"Yes, my brother can't be depended on. To be honest, I think he's embarrassed of me!" Nakuru complained.

Eriol glared at the double doors, imagining he has laser vision to burn Nakuru to the ground. He ruffled his hair, cursing Nakuru under his breath.

Eriol once again set his fingers on the ivory keys. Letting himself drown in the sea of music.

The doors creaked open and small foot steps provided a background for his music. Eriol felt arms circling his shoulders. "Hey," was her soft greeting.

"Hey," he replied back, a crooked smile crept on his lips. He stopped playing and his fingers caressed her arms instead, kissing her wrist.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gesturing her to sit next to him. At that moment he took in her appearance. Sakura wore a white top and dark skinny jeans that hugged her curves.

Sakura shrugged and leaned on his shoulder "What were you playing?" she asked keying a note. Eriol drew her closer to him and kissed her head.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Well it must be something perturbing. You were frowning.," she pointed out. Eriol smiled.

"Probably. Sakura is there something you want to tell me? He asked running his lean fingers through her hair.

"Yes," she whispered. "Tomoyo called… twice. She invited me for dinner this Saturday. And I was wondering-"

"Whether I'd like to go? Of course, I'd be happy to be your date." He said. Sakura was startled. Her eyes sparkled at his answer.

"Really? Oh My! Thank you so much, Eriol!" she smiled, kissing him on the lips. Now that left Eriol frozen in his seat. It took a while for him to respond.

Eriol let his guard down and just kissed her. Their arms were tightly wrapped around each other; surrounded by warmth on a cold February night.

**A/N: I know this is a short update, but not to worry. The next chapter will be far longer than this one. Though, it might take me months to finally post it. I'll be having my O Level exam this year, so please. Do wish me luck. I'm dying of panic here. **

**So anyways, please send me your thoughts by reviewing. Tell me what you think of the story so far.**


	4. Haunted By Jealousy

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND NE HONEST WITH YOURSELF!**

**Property of AmyLeah**

**A/N: Hello-again! I'm back with the edited version of chapter 4. Some of you complained or pointed out the chapter was too short for your liking. So consider this… Expanded and stretched.**

**A Little Too Late**

**Chapter 4**

One month later, Sakura couldn't sleep. Her mind kept on wandering on and off about a certain lad. Not only that, she couldn't stop smiling whenever his name pops up.

The clock on the nightstand stated that it was 8am, she let out a dreamy sigh, when she felt strong arms pulled at her waist.

Sakura giggled when Eriol set butterfly kisses down her shoulders. Eriol groaned and continued to envelope her in his kisses. His stubby chin brushed against her delicate skin. "Morning," her voice soft.

"What are you thinking about?" Eriol said, tucking her hair behind her ear. His arms tightly secured around her body in a possessive gesture. Sakura rolled on her back and eyed him.

Somehow, he looked different. Hot? Yes indeed, but there was something else. Sakura let Eriol pull her to his chest. Her eyes fluttered sleepily, struggling to keep them open. She placed her hands on his chest, kissing his Adam's apple softly. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned into him. "Nothing."

Eriol kissed her temple one last time, before sitting up against the headboard. Groaning as the sunlight met his eyes. He reached for his glasses sitting idly on the nightstand.

Sakura watched as her lover's silhouette disappeared into the bathroom. Her hands unconsciously made their way to her abdomen, gently caressing the small bump.

And that was how Eriol found her. Carefully, Eriol snuck back under the covers and joined her little world. Her kissed her cheeks and whispered words of love into her ears.

Somewhere down town, back in the old Li Residence. Tomoyo was throwing a fit. Huffing out smoke as she worked on her new clothing line. Screaming whenever the stitches didn't seem right to her.

"Babe, calm down. Your designs are awesome as it is," Syaoran said as he slowly placed the food tray down next to her. "C'mon, you deserve a rest." His hands trying desperately to pry her away from the sewing machine.

Tomoyo snarled and narrowed her eyes into slits. Her finger pressed against his lean body, jabbing him in the chest repeatedly.

"Calm down?" she shrieked. "I just found out that Sakura's pregnant and she's not even married yet. We've been married for what, two months? And we're not even close to being blessed!" Her face was flustered and her amethyst eyes shifting with anger.

Syaoran frowned at his wife. Never before has she been so demanding as she was now.

"Be patient! So what if she's pregnant? Not everything has to be a competition Tomoyo, and you know that! Let her have her baby and let us focus on the bright side, shall we?" he said with his jaws clenched and teeth gritting.

Tomoyo waited until Syaoran was more than an earshot away. She tossed her hair back and sauntered towards her working desk. Working on whatever project she had in mind. Or in this case, her first ever maternity line.

She admit that she was competitive, however it never seem to stop her from dressing her cousin up; whether she likes it or not, Tomoyo thought.

In the midst of working, her mind drifted off to the night she invited Sakura over for dinner.

Syaoran was sitting comfortably in his favourite armchair while his wife set out the dinner table. His brown eyes shifted to Tomoyo's figure. Since there was nothing interesting on television he watched her instead.

They just came home from Hong Kong the night before yesterday and Tomoyo was ecstatic to show off her culinary skills once they arrived home. He could not deny that he felt like an overstuffed turkey after dinner.

Tomoyo jumped in glee when she heard the door bell rang. Quickly discarding her apron and sorting out the wrinkles from her attire, Tomoyo rushed to the door beating Syaoran to it.

But her smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw Sakura in the arms of none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa. With her mouth gapped open, Syaoran decided to take charge.

"Hey man, didn't expect to see you." He said bumping fists with Eriol. Syaoran's eyes wandered off to Eriol's arm draped around Sakura's shoulders. For some reason, his chest clenched and he felt hollow inside.

Sakura smiled at their friendly gesture and left them to their bonding. But as soon as her eyes met Tomoyo's, the two find themselves standing idly, waiting for the other to speak.

"Why don't we all come in and get ourselves comfortable?" Syaoran's voice broke their stare. Eriol nodded his head, letting his friend lead them into the confines of their home.

Dinner kicked off casually and easy. Every tension Sakura felt before was gone. She laughed along with their jokes and smiled at their playful arguments. Every now and then, Sakura would lean into Eriol's embrace and close her eyes at the warmth that she felt.

Eriol gave her shoulder a small squeeze and kissed her head. His hand caressing her arm. "I love you," he whispered. Sakura couldn't resist smiling.

Tomoyo stared at the couple's affection for each other. From the corner of her eyes, Tomoyo saw Syaoran gripping tightly on the armrest. His Adam's apple bobbing up and down in a nervous gulp as he chugged down his wine.

She knew somewhere deep inside he was in love with Sakura, but she couldn't bear to appear second place next to her. What was so special about Sakura? A question she asked herself repeatedly.

All Tomoyo saw was a plain looking auburn haired girl with big green eyes. Compared to her, Tomoyo would surely win the sex appeal trophy. Tomoyo often felt sorry for Sakura. Bitterness grew in her as she went on with her thoughts of Sakura. The reason why she dressed Sakura up in her designs is merely because she felt Sakura needed to good enough to stand next to her.

Yes, of course, Even her own mother hated Sakura wholeheartedly. Tomoyo simply invited Sakura to flaunt her newly found 'toys' in her face. Who knew her plan would backfire? If Syaoran were to know of her outrageous plans, he'd probably marry Sakura instead. Tomoyo grimaced at the thought.

The clinks of silverware filled the rooms from every corner to the next. Eriol eyed Sakura as she nibbled her salad with a small twinkle in her eyes. Yes, indeed she was letting go. Perhaps what she has achieve now is indeed a far cry from her broken state a few days before. Eriol, being the person no one could ever convince that easily, began to smile and believe in her.

Syaoran stood leaning against the breakfast bar of the kitchen. His eyes never leaving the couple cuddling in the loveseat. For some reasons he felt empty and sad. Why would I? He thought. I'm happily married, I've got a beautiful wife and a fantastic job.

His conscious may say so, but his heart disagreed. His breathing hitched when he saw Eriol leaning down to kiss Sakura. I'm not jealous. I know I'm not, he thought. Trying his hardest to convince himself.

Syaoran pulled himself back from the past. His glass half empty. He sat on the front porch of his house, sipping red wine while listening to Tomoyo's constant rants and raves.

Tomoyo stopped her track. Slowly placing her mug down the granite counter. Her eyes staring blankly into space. I'm not jealous, she thought.

I'm not jealous at all. Her amethyst eyes shifting back and forth to the picture frame on the table top.

It was a picture of the four of them during graduation day. Graduation. The word felt heavy and strange all of a sudden. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes into slits, trying to recall the events that occurred on that day.

As hardest as she could muster, she couldn't remember anything. It was like a missing page, ripped open from a book.

She heard the door slam shut. Backing away from the frame, Tomoyo slid into her seat. Her mug long forgotten as she thoughts drifted about.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this little edited piece. And I have another story coming along. I know what you're thinking, she should at least finish up 'The Unknown Chapter' and 'A Little Too Late' first. But I can't help it. Temptations are just too much. So if you want, you can check it out. It's called Surviving The Seasons. A Hades x Persephone fic.**


	5. Secrets Unfold

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND BE HONEST!**

**Property of AmyLeah**

**A/N: Its been months since I last updated this story. Just finished my June Exams so I have time to update. While waiting for the exam so I thought, why not?**

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I do not own CCS. Otherwise, I'd be freaking rich and Syaoran would have probably end up with Sakura earlier.**

**Please read and review.**

**A Little Too Late **

**Chapter 5 - Secrets Unfold**

What are the words used to describe happiness? And what are the words used to describe sadness? But none of that matter, the word Syaoran Li was looking for was betrayal.

He stood there infuriated by the scene in front of him. After months of being married, he was ecstatic to come home and celebrate their one year anniversary. He bought her flowers and jewellery. He was planning to surprise her by coming home early.

Syaoran's plans however can tumbling down when he went through their bedroom door. Tomoyo was coddling with another man in their marriage bed. Obviously, too pre-occupied to notice his presence.

"Get the hell out of my house!" At the sound of his roaring voice, the two jumped out of the bed, searching frantically for their clothes. Tomoyo's face was red from embarrassment. Was it from his discovering her 'little' rendezvous or is it the fact that she is now - quite possibly - a divorced woman.

Tomoyo struggled to find the right words, "Syaoran, it's not what it looks like! I - I-" As soon as the front door slammed shut, Syaoran turned to face Tomoyo. His eyes filled with fury.

Syaoran as furious. She was lying to him yet again. Was she not satisfied with their marriage. He worked night and day to keep her from starving, to provide her the money she needed. "What was it, then?" His voice was low and full of hatred.

Tomoyo's eyes widen. She never seen him so angry before. He was always sweets and a gentleman. Her brows furrowed. "He seduced me and- and he threatened me. He told me he'd-"

Her words were cut of by Syaoran's sardonic laughter. "Really Tomoyo? The boy is barely even out of high school. Blackmail you? With what? Did you really think, I was that stupid?" He bellowed.

Tomoyo remained quiet. His words tore her open. Syaoran shook his head and took one last glance at her. "Get out of my house! Now!"

Tomoyo stayed frozen. Her lips quivered trying to come up with an excuse. But what else is there? Syaoran turned his back against her and muttered, "When I come back from Eriol's I want all your stuff gone. All of it. You better start packing."

Syaoran ran down the stairs as fast as he could, impatient and anxious to get out of the house. It reeked of her, Tomoyo and sex of course. How he loathed her. He knew that their marriage was nothing but mutual affection towards one another, but can that be the very reason for her to cheat on him?

As soon as he got in the car, Syaoran speed off to Eriol's house, hoping to find comfort in his friends arms.

Eriol was busy making coffee, his eyes still sleepy and were threatening to drop anytime soon. He came home late the night before.

A loud knock came from the back door. Reluctantly, he got up and dragged his feet towards the door.

Syaoran stood there his head hung low in disappointment. Eriol fought the urge to ask him why exactly. Instead, he step aside to let Syaoran into the house and onto the couch.

"Hey man, what happened to you? You look like someone ran over your dog," Eriol said softly. Syaoran remained silent. The lukewarm coffee was settled in front of him. His eyes fixed on the mug.

Eriol sent furtive glances at his friend unsure of what to do. Silence was overbearing, he didn't want to pressure Syaoran into telling him. "When you are ready, you can tell me." Eriol made a move to stand up.

"Wait!" came Syaoran's raspy voice. His eyes were tired and bloodshot. His whole body was shaking, Eriol noticed. "I found out. I found Tomoyo. She was- she was in bed with- with another guy." His friend's voice broke into hiccups in between.

Eriol sighed and asked him calmly, "When?"

"I came home this afternoon. I was going to surprise her. I mean, it's our anniversary. I thought - then I saw. She was -" Unable to form a complete sentence, Syaoran sighed in frustration and buried his face into his hands.

Eriol gave him a small smile. "Beer?" Apparently, only one word was needed in the conversation.

That night Syaoran stayed over at Eriol and Sakura's house. Admittedly, Sakura felt guilty. She knew Tomoyo was having an affair, but she couldn't bring herself to break Syaoran's heart like that.

Unable to sleep, she slid out of the bed, tip toeing out of Eriol and hers shared bedroom. Moving slowly, not wanting to wake her lover up. "Where are you going?" Eriol's voice was laced with sleep.

Sakura jumped in surprise. She tucked her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture. "I thought you were asleep."

Eriol sat up from the bed, his eyes adjusting to the dark. "I was. What's wrong, baby?" He patted the empty space next to him. "C'mere."

Sakura went over to the bed and sat down. Her head resting on his shoulder. She melted into his embrace, like how she usually would. "I'm afraid."

Eriol glanced at her, his face showed confusion. Before he could question her, she continued. "I'm afraid for both Tomoyo and Syaoran. I knew. I knew she was cheating on him. But Syaoran, he was so happy. And I, I didn't know what to do. I feel so guilty. I feel like it's my fault. I should have-"

Eriol hushed her and cradled her back, and forth. "It's okay. It's not your fault. There's no reason for you to feel guilty. If anything, it's Tomoyo. No offence, but your cousin is a class A bitch. Looking back now, I don't get what I ever saw in her." He caressed her arms, calming her.

You should sleep. Doctor says you need it. The baby needs it too." He smiled against her hair. Inhaling the fresh scent of strawberries, Eriol kissed her head. "I want our family to be healthy, and that includes you."

"Three more months," she muttered. Sleep was beginning to seep in to her eyes. "A family."

The next morning, Syaoran found himself sitting at the kitchen table waiting for breakfast to be served. Eriol sat at the head of the table, sipping his morning coffee.

"Hey," Syaoran snapped out of his daze and turned towards Eriol, quirking a brow. "It'll be fine, man. Besides, you're better off without her."

Syaoran silently prayed that his friend was right.

**A/N: Finally finished this chapter, another chapter coming along not too long after this one. I'm sorry for the very long pending. Leave your thoughts and ideas. I love me some review. Seriously.**


	6. Torn Apart

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND BE HONEST!**

**Property of AmyLeah**

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. Some of you were asking me if this truly was/is a Syaoran x Sakura fic. It is.**

**And for some of you who wanted the pairing to remain - well, I'm not so confident to actually end the fic with an SxE pairing. **

**Again, I'm just adding a few little twists and boxes of surprises of my own.**

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I do not own CCS. Otherwise, I'd be freaking rich and Syaoran would have probably end up with Sakura earlier than at the end of the second movie.**

**Please read and review.**

**A Little Too Late **

**Chapter 6 - Torn apart.**

Sakura didn't know what to do. She sat next to the answering phone, fighting with herself. Should she side with Tomoyo or Syaoran? Honestly, she could not decide.

The phone rang again, its echo sounded throughout the empty room.

"Sakura, this is Tomoyo. Please, you've got to convince Syaoran that it never happened. Sakura please, tell him that I was seduced and, and-" The call ended with a long beep.

"Was that Tomoyo?" came Syaoran's voice. Sakura turned to face him and sighed. Her friend was a mess, it has been almost two weeks since the incident happened and Syaoran was already supporting a beard, his eyes were bloodshot and his skin was as pale as a corpse's.

"Yea," her lips went dry. "I'll get you some food." Sakura made a move to stand up.

"No!" he said, rather too quickly. "I mean, I'm not that hungry. Besides, I can make my own food." Syaoran bit on his tongue, he didn't want to offend her after everything she did for him.

Sakura still had her back to him. Without turning around, she nodded and made her way to the nursery. She had yet to fold the baby clothes - though, Eriol had volunteered to help her after he was done managing the store downtown. Sakura needed an excuse to avoid Syaoran, and it was almost perfect. Almost.

Sakura made herself comfortable as she began rocking back and forth in the old antique rocking chair. She closed her eyes and began to hum a lullaby. She read somewhere, that babies love to hear their mother's voice. She smiled, "I wonder how mother was like, when she was pregnant with me?"

She often asked her father that question. Fujitaka would smile and say, "she was beautifully glowing. She looked as beautiful as you are now."

Beautiful. Sakura did not feel different than how she was before. Perhaps it was Eriol's presence that made her 'glow'. Her smiled widened when she felt the baby kick. The baby has been kicking a lot lately.

She remembered when Eriol had first felt the kick. As usual he would come home tired from managing the store. He would lay his head on her lap and kiss her wrist, telling her how he loves her.

Truthfully, Sakura was half afraid that he would fall off her lap, she could hardly see her feet, let alone her thighs! She laughed when Eriol did fall onto the floor, but not because of her balloon-sized abdomen.

Eriol stared at her baffled. His mouth suddenly felt dry, he was struggling to find the right words to say. "Was that?" He swallowed the rather large lump in his throat before continuing, "Did our baby… Was I just… I mean, the baby…"

Sakura bit her lips and nodded her head. "Our baby thought your head was a soccer ball," she joked, caressing her stomach with much affection.

Eriol grinned. "Really?" his voice was filled with much excitement. His baby just kicked! He settled the 'head kicking' issue aside to give his unborn baby a congratulatory smile. "I can't wait to meet you, bébé"

In present-time, Syaoran sat quietly on the floor, he was listening to her singings. She sounded so - so happy. He was always curious as to why Sakura could be so selfless and caring. He admitted, during their first years in middle school, he despised her for her happy-go-lucky attitude. She was always smiling no matter what the case. He could have had an infinitesimal crush on her… could have.

He had his knees brought up to his chest,. His was face buried in his arms. Frankly, he couldn't care less. Syaoran's eyes fell to the collection of photo frames hanged on the southern wall of the living room. It was filled with pictures of Sakura and Eriol on their dates. Pictures of them smiling and laughing. There were also pictures of them from their school years.

Syaoran snorted. If he was told that he would end up with Tomoyo, he would probably object. Their classmates had always anticipated that Syaoran would most likely end up with Sakura, and Tomoyo with Eriol. Oh, how wrong they had been.

Me and Sakura, huh? He glanced at the picture of him and Sakura on top of the fireplace. Their faces were red from the cold winter sharing a dark green scarf. He remembered that they were standing under a huge Christmas tree, the picture was taken when Sakura unwrapped his gift. In her arms was a small handmade bear. It wasn't anything grand or expensive, but he had hoped the grey bear kept her company.

By the time Sakura left the nursery room, she was surprised to see a sleeping Syaoran leaning against the wall. She crouch down carefully as she could and gave his shoulder a small shove. "Syaoran, wake up." A bubbly laughter escaped her when Syaoran pouted in his sleep.

When wide awake, Syaoran Li was the epitome of masculinity, but asleep he was as innocent as a baby. A man's pride can only hide so much. Sakura gave him another shove and that send him to stand up straight, eyes wide and alarmed. He reminded her of a grizzly bear.

Sakura got up from her sitting position and turned to face her friend. "If you want to sleep, sleep on a bed, dear Syaoran. You must be really tired."

She glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It's tall wooden case looming over her as she eyed the hands on its face. "Eriol will home soon. I need to get dinner ready."

Syaoran shoved his hands into his pocket and gave her a curt nod.

When Eriol arrived, his hands were covered with dirt and his glasses had stains on them. Sakura gave him a reassuring smile and say, "Must have been a very productive day for the business."

Eriol hugged her shoulders and kissed her head tenderly. "I missed you." He breathed into her, even when he was surrounded by flowers everyday, they could not hold a candle to Sakura's unique scent. She blew him away.

He felt her melting into his embrace. Her arms circling at his waist. Without him, she would be lost. She stood on the tips of her toe, as carefully as she could and kissed his neck. "Dinner is almost ready."

Eriol held on to her a bit longer, before untangling his tired arms from her. He kissed her one more time before disappearing upstairs.

"I miss you too," Sakura said, to the empty void in front of her. It was odd for Sakura, to not be able to speak those very words to him face to face. What was she afraid of? Frankly, she didn't know. She loved him, but she could not say it to him whenever he was present or awake.

From the kitchen doorway, Syaoran watched their little love-exchange. How his own heart had yearned for the same connection Sakura and Eriol felt. He wondered what went wrong with his and Tomoyo's. Perhaps, he was spending too much time in the office, or maybe he didn't tell her he loved her enough.

Whatever the reason was, he knew, he wanted what his friends had. Syaoran felt himself blush whenever he was around them kissing or cuddling one another. Was it wrong to feel envious of Eriol?

Lucky man, that Eriol is certainly a lucky man.

Downtown, Daijouji residence, Tomoyo paced back and forth in the living room. She was furious. How could she? Sakura had the nerve to not return her calls. Surely Sakura would never cross the line, would she?

Tomoyo's brow furrowed in deep concentration. She recalled how angry Syaoran was. For God's sake, he kicked her out the curb. It was her house too. She had the right to do whatever she wanted.

The double doors swung open and Sonomi walked in, her head held high as if she herself was God. "Tomoyo sit down and behave yourself!"

Immediately, Tomoyo sat down onto the nearest chair. Her knees still shaking. Her eyes were wild and angry. "How could she mother?" she demanded.

"I thought we were friends… we were best friends. She was suppose to look out for me!" Her shrill voice could make a deaf man blind. "I mean, look what has happened now? My marriage is in the ruins. I have no where to go and Syaoran decides t-to-"

"Calm down, child!" Sonomi said, iciness ever present in her voice. Her amethyst eyes sharp and determined. "I'm sure Syaoran is regretting his decision right this moment. He must be miserable without you. Why, Sakura must be… how we say… feeling guilty."

Tomoyo took in her mothers words and smiled. "That's right. She should feel guilty, I am her best friend afterall. If it wasn't for me, she would never look presentable, would she mother?"

Sonomi smiled a tight fitting smile, "Of course, my child. Now what are you going to do about your husband?"

Eriol watched as Sakura slept. With her aurburn hair tossed around her aimlessly, it made her look somewhat innocent and more angelic. He brought her closer into his embrace. "I love you, Sakura."

He knew that she was struggling to say those exact three words to him. Sometimes at night, he would pretend to be asleep just to hear her say, 'I love you'. He was grateful for that. Those small moment made him feel hopeful. He grinned at the possibilities. He wondered how she felt, to carry his baby inside of her.

Pregnancy mad her more beautiful, he thought how it made her glow and smiled. He truly did love her. She was his to keep. He wanted her to be his, for as long as he lived, he vowed to protect her and soon he wished to utter his vows to her. "I want to marry you, Sakura. I want to be with you."

Syaoran wandered around the hallways at night. He was relentless. He couldn't sleep, he listened to the hushed whispers through the couple's door. He felt a slight twinge in his chest. He thought it was due to his ever so competitive green eyed monster.

He slowly made his way down the stairs, lifting one feet and dragging the other. Steadying himself on the railing he successfully made his way to the kitchen. It was quiet and peaceful. Syaoran looked around, not knowing what to do. His gaze landed on the coffee machine. He eyed the machine a little while longer before shrugging his shoulders and saying, 'why not?'

In the morning, Syaoran woke up to a slight headache. He noted that he feel asleep on the dinner table, his back was aching. The intense sunlight made him squint his eyes with a groan. He lay his head and faced the other side. There lay his coffee mug, long forgotten and cold.

"Can't sleep?" Eriol stood there watching from the doorway. His arms crossed and eyes burning into Syaoran's. "How long is this going to go on for? It's been two weeks, man. You should really talk to her. You know your girl as well as I know mine." His words were lacking though. Eriol felt the need to actually punch his dear friend.

Syaoran kept his head hung low. "Your guess is as good as mine. She won't even look at me in the eyes. I don't think she'll tell me the truth. It was in her vows, 'to love you as you are and to stay true and loyal.' As if! Who am I even kidding, Tomoyo is a goddamn actress. I've learned that in school. She could lie and I can never tell." Syaoran bellowed angrily. He was upset and frustrated.

Eriol smirked, his dear friend was finally seeing some truth. Some part of him pitied her, he wondered what made her so bitter and eager to send Sakura through an emotional turmoil after another. They were good friend - they were the best of friends, but what changed? Eriol was puzzled. Or maybe nothing changed, as Syaoran said Tomoyo was indeed a good actress.

They had both been played by her, he just wished Syaoran can survive living with her without having to go through suicide. He chuckled at the thought.

**A/N: I Know the previous chapter was lacking so I decided to give thing chapter a but more exposure to Eriol and Sakura relationship and also a bit of Syaoran's as well. I hope it wasn't too short.**

**Anyways as always, leave me reviews and give me your love. Tell me what you like and do not like. **

**See you soon.**


	7. Gifts From Heaven

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND BE HONEST!**

**Property of AmyLeah.**

**A/N : After months of 'abandoning' fan fiction and sitting for my exam, I finally. Finally had time to update and upload this story. Thanks to those of you who reviewed, it made me happy and sane. And to those of you who added this story to your favourite and alerts, thank you so much!**

**A lot you pointed out that Sakura and Syaoran may not end up together in this story, but I was thinking perhaps there should be an alternative ending after the epilogue for those of you who wanted Eriol and Sakura to end up together.**

**If you want an alternative ending please tell me by reviewing. Thank you!**

**With no further ado, here's chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7 : Gifts From Heaven.**

A few months after the whole cheating fiasco, Syaoran eventually rented an apartment and went back to work. Every night he would go to Eriol and Sakura's house for dinner. Things were starting to look up. He had gotten a promotion and managed hire a lawyer to finalize his divorce. His divorce to Tomoyo.

Truth is, Syaoran went to reconcile his relationship with Tomoyo. He was willing to forgive her and move on. Sakura insisted that it had to be done. She told him, if they weren't going to fox their marriage the least he could do was talk to her. Syaoran was a right bloke. He was the kind of man who would see pass the mistakes people have made.

Even when the fiasco was still going down, he was still in love with Tomoyo. She was the apple of his eye, and he wanted – needed to prove to her. Unfortunately, as soon as he walked in through the front door. He found Tomoyo, his still technically married wife, straddling another man, making out with him like a lust-crazed teenager.

Syaoran had a sense of déjà vu. He straightened his back and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but if you would just take the time to pay attention." He drawled. His amber eyes suddenly turned cold, fixated on the couple's almost state of undress.

Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise. "S-Syaoran, I-I wasn't-" She made a move to stand up, her dress crumpled and her hair in a mess.

Syaoran refused to back down. His face was expressionless. He reached a hand in to his suit and pulled out a file. "Don't let me interrupt. I'm just here to deliver this." He placed the file on the small coffee-table. "I expect it to be signed, sealed and delivered to my office this Monday. I see you in court." His monotonous voice sent chills down Tomoyo spine.

Syaoran looked around at what used to be his house and glanced back at his soon to be ex-wife. "Good day, Daijouji!"

"Syaoran, wait!"

Syaoran never turned around, he kept his pace steady and made his way to his car. A victorious smirk placed on his lips. Syaoran Li is back baby! He thought triumphantly. He leaned against the seat and donned on a pair of shades.

He watched from the rearview mirror and smirked at Tomoyo's attempt to chase the car. Unaware of her state of undress. The neighbors might look on with bewilderment, but he didn't care. They might think he was mean, uncaring, cold. He didn't care. In weeks, he'd be a freeman. Free from her and her octopus tentacle like hands.

That night, Syaoran offered his friends dinner, this time in his apartment. Sakura and Eriol were both confused. They were used to having dinner at their, but nevertheless they accept.

Syaoran sat at the head of the table. His glass of wine never empty, his eyes darted between Sakura and Eriol, the smug smile still present on his lips. That night, the three of them were eating a feast fit for a king. Eriol irked a brow at his friend's peculiar behaviour. "What's the occasion?"

Syaoran poured more wine into Eriol's glass. A chuckle escaping his lips as he slurred hi words, "I've got a promotion. You are now looking at co-owner of Li Enterprise. My mother finally thought I was ready!" Syaoran puffed out his chest like a Kingfisher. "Can you believe it?"

"I can, mate. Wow! Syao, you've really improved. I'm proud of you!" Eriol said grinning, patting Syaoran's back repeatedly. The two laughed and shared jokes in happiness. Life couldn't get any better.

Suddenly Sakura started screaming. Eriol thought she was experiencing some sort of false contractions as she did before, but apparently, "Eriol Hiiragizawa, get your arse here this instant!" She yelled from the top of her lungs. Eriol's face blanched white.

"Eriol!" She yelled, her patience was wearing thin. Sakura sat of the floor, her legs drenched in liquid. "My water just broke! Come here this instant!" She was seeing red, her emerald eyes turning to a shade of dark green instead. She was fuming.

Eriol came to the kitchenette in a scared and haste pace. His eyes darted around looking for a solution, all those couple baby birth lessons gone from his mind. "Do something!" Sakura ordered him. She pulled him by the collar and pulled his face to hers. "Do something, now. Or so help me I'll let you sleep in the dog house!" She said through gritted teeth.

Eriol gulped in fear. Quickly, he scooped her into his arms and ushered Syaoran to drive them to the nearest hospital yet. Syaoran even in his state of stupor began to sober up. His eyes held panic. The men were driving her crazy enough to give birth in the car. Above Sakura's incoherent screams and endless strings of curses, Syaoran managed to get them to the hospital. The receptionist baffled at the sight of two man pushing a wheelchair with a writing pregnant woman in it. "Which one of you is the husband?" she asked them, both men froze, registering her presence.

Eriol blinked his eyes, pain seething through his arm. Sakura's sharp nails digging through his flesh. "I-I am." he stammered. Sakura turned to glare at him. Of all the time they spent together, he has never seen her glare at him. She was always so sweet and caring and kind.

Sakura opened her mouth. "You! You did this! I hate you!" Her face scrunched up in pain. "You and your baby caused this, I should have never-" her sentence broken by another scream, then another. Eriol began to doubt his abilities to calm her.

The doctors rushed her to the delivery room. Sakura was drenched in sweat. "Get the baby out of me! I am not going to die like this!" The doctor was about to give Eriol permission to enter the room, but Sakura was quick to argue with him, "Don't even think about letting that leech in, its his fault I got here in the first place."

The doctor sighed and closed the door behind him, leaving Eriol to stand in front of the door. "It's all right. All the pregnant women do that. They're very emotional." The receptionist said, giving him an assuring smile. "Pretty soon, she'll be askin' for ya'"

"Eriol! Where's my fiance? I need him with me!" Sakura's voice came through the double steel doors. Eriol suddenly turned pale, he placed his palm against the door. Swallowing the huge lump in his throat, he gather all the masculinity he had in him. Hoping it'd help him stay alive when facing Sakura' wrath. He took a deep breathe and pushed the double doors open.

Syaoran stayed hunched up in the corner. His face covered by his hands, silently nursing his all to early hangover. He groaned in frustration. Sakura's screaming weren't helping him either. He raised his head to face the receptionist. "How long do this things last?" He asked, his head was throbbing.

The receptionist shrugged her shoulders, "Depends, sometimes it last longer than fourteen hours, but never more than a day." She went back to the stack of files resting on the counter. "Excuse me."

"Oh God!" he moaned. This was hell.

No more than fifteen hours later, two distinct baby cries pierced the air. Syaoran got up from his seat, his long legs walking him towards the double doors. He peeked through the small window and saw Eriol carrying two babies in his arms. One was wrapped in blue and the other in pink. Eriol saw him and brought the babies out of the room.

"Sakura's resting," Eriol said in a hushed voice, bouncing each baby in his arm. "Beautiful, aren't they." Eriol nodded towards the babies.

Syaoran was lost for words, the took one look at the babies and fell in love. He placed one finger into the blue wrap baby's hand. The baby gripped his finger. "Quite a strong grip you have their, boy." He grinned. "Twins, Eriol? I thought, you were only having one."

Eriol handed the blue wrapped baby to Syaoran. "We thought so too. Sakura refused to go through the ultrasound. Said she wanted it to be a surprise. And surprise! Twins, a boy and a girl."

Syaoran smiled and congratulated his friend. "Do they have names yet?"

"No, I'll wait for Sakura to wake up. For now she needs her rest. She just gave birth to our babies. She thinks it more appropriate to give names after birth. Don't know why, but she does." Eriol took the baby from Syaoran and passed them to the nurse waiting nearby. "You better go home and rest, mate. You've earn it." Eriol said patting Syaoran at the back.

"So do you. If anyone deserves a rest, you do. Putting up with Sakura's wrath is hard work. I've seen it happen before and no one's able to go through all that without a sacrificed eardrum or bleeding nostrils. Congratulations, mate. You're a dad, now!" Syaoran shook his friend's hand and went to the elevator, "I'll be seeing you later."

The weeks rolled by, Syaoran was finally free. However, Tomoyo didn't leave the marriage empty-handed. She managed to obtain seventeen percent of Li Enterprises money from last year's successful trades, enough to support her for the next five years. The pregnancy hoax Tomoyo had tried to pull, backfired. Syaoran was finally. Finally, free.

The twins, Léon and Valérie, has Touya and Nakuru as their godparents. It was a sight to behold, how the twins had everyone wrapped around their tiny pinkies. People wondered about the names Sakura and Eriol had picked for the babies and were told of Eriol's rather long ancestry stretching back to its french origin.

**A/N: Fear not, this is not the end. The pairing is labelled Syaoran. L and Sakura. K. There are only two chapters left. Three if you want an alternative ending. Meaning Sakura and Eriol ends up together. As per usual, review, review, review. Send me your love and suggestions. But don't send me flames. **

**A lot of people are not aware of the differences between criticism and flames. Criticism includes only 'what should have happened', 'the wrong use of tense and such'. Flames are mostly 'I hate it' and bla bla bla. So far, I've got suggestions, great reviews and excellent criticism. Have I told you reviewers how much I love you? I haven't? Well, I love you to bits. See you soon.**


	8. Last Goodbyes and New Beginnings

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND BE HONEST!**

**Property of AmyLeah.**

**A/N : Thanks for all the alerts, I REALLY appreciate it. I loved reading all your reviews. It made me happy and ecstatic to start new chapters every time.**

**Ladies and gentlemen, I give you chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8 : Last Goodbyes And New Beginnings.**

_"...Flight 1808 to London. Last call to Gate 12. Passengers boarding flight 1808 to London..." _

"You've got everything you need, man? Syaoran asked, shaking Eriol's hand for one last time. Eriol was the best architect around, in terms of demands, his name was quite famous in Great Britain. Hence, the reason for the Hiiragizawas' sudden move to London.

Sakura married Eriol two months after the twins came. They were both happy. Some thought it was too early for them to wed, considering Sakura was only 23 at the time and Eriol was only 24. They didn't care, they were happy. Syaoran admit he was envious. As best man, he stood by Eriol's side. Over the years, he had developed a crush on Sakura. A little too late, but he couldn't help the attractions he felt towards her. He watched her float down the aisle her arm tucked under her father's. A radiant glow emitted from her smile.

Now, three years later, the twins were boarding their first plane to London.Léon inherited Eriol's messy raven hair. He had chubby cheeks and a cute button nose. Thankfully he inherited Sakura's vibrant emerald eyes. To Fujitaka's surprise, Valérie looked like Sakura's long deceased mother, long wavy silver hair, features that were similar to Léon's; a cute button nose and chubby yet rosy cheeks. Valérie had Eriol's aquamarine eyes. They were the perfect, mischievous little angels.

"Yeah. Can't believe I'm really moving. The kids have never been out of Japan before. And I'm not sure if Valérie can survive without her uncle Syaoran around," Eriol teased. He had all four passports and flight information tucked inside his laptop case. His glasses hanged at the neckline of his shirt. "I guess, I'll be seeing you man.

Syaoran chuckled. "Send me something will you?" He called out. He stayed to watch them board the plane. The twins' rambunctiously made their way inside the plane. Valérie has cried and asked for Syaoran. And that was the last time, Syaoran ever saw them.

Three years later,

Syaoran was blinded by the sight of flashing white lights. His eyes strained trying to focus on one thing. The papparazzis were everywhere. They had their camera's held up high, taking pictures of him as he was trying to exit the Li Enterprise building. A cacophony of voices bruising and beating his eardrums.

_"Mr. Li, is it true? Are you planning to sell the company?"_

_ "Mr. Li is it true about the rumors saying you were seen with a mysterious lady?"_

_ "Mr. Li do you anything to say for yourself?"_

_ "Mr. Li, there were some claims that you fathered a child."_

_ "Mr. Li..."_

_ "Mr. Li..."_

_ "Mr. Li..."_

Syaoran was quickly ushered into the limo. His bodyguards blocking the press' view. Even through the tinted windows, he could still see, the white flashes. Syaoran sighed. He was not in any condition to argue with anyone. He was tired and beat. As the limo drove off, Syaoran looked at the building that was his family's pride and joy. "Li Enterprise," it read. The bright neon lights shining down on the sidewalk.

The corner of his lips turned up to a small smile. The company had been his greatest success and home for six years and it was his place of comfort for the last two years. Everyone wanted to get to know him. The man who made Li Enterprise fly. Syaoran Li was that man. For the past three years, Syaoran worked hard to achieve what his forefathers could not. Li Enterprise was listed as one of the top ten successful companies. It has a wide range of services, and it also dealt with trades. People thought he was crazy to achieve something like that. But Syaoran Li made it happen.

Every year, thousands of people would line up in front of the building, begging for internships and such. The world renown millionaires tried to bribe him with money, offering him contracts – all wanted to be in partnership with him. Investment was never a problem.

However, all that success could never fill the void in his heart. Syaoran Li was still lonely. The people who claimed to know him never managed to get more than seven words out of him. He was secretive and kept to himself. His family wanted to send him to psychiatrist or a therapist at least. Nobody knew what happened to him, he just grew distant.

Of course he knew what happened. When Sakura told him Eriol died, he had tried to get her to come back to Japan. To be close with the family. Eriol had an unfortunate accident at a construction site. It was all accidental, witnesses said the building they were renovating fell on top of him. By the time they got him out from under all the bolders, he was unconscious, his heart beat faint and barely there. He was rushed to the hospital, but died on the way there. Sakura told him whilst crying. And after that, she just grew distant. She stopped writing and sending him pictures – she just stopped. Eriol's death made them both suffer.

The twins were only four when it happened. Syaoran missed them. He missed Sakura most of all.

When Syaoran arrived home, his butler opened the door. Syaoran had his head hung low as he went to the living room and collapsed on the couch. His amber eyes set on the portraits lined up on the wall. They were pictures of them, the Hiiragazawas and him. They went through everything together. Syaoran missed them all. The last picture Sakura sent him were of the twins, matching uniforms ready for their first day in preschool.

The last thing he remembered was seeing the twins' grinning faces. Angelic yet, demonic in their own ways.

Things basically went like that everyday. He went back and forth to the company. His days consisting of facing the papparazzis daily and having meeting as per usual. The boring stuff. He wanted to keep his mind occupied, to keep him from remembering the past. One thing he regretted was never telling Sakura how much he loved her. He didn't love her like a sister as he initially thought he would. He loved her like a lover. Always there, but never seen. In someways, he felt like the Phantom of The Opera.

That Sunday, his sisters forced him to take the day off. Telling him and arguing with him that he worked too hard. They even teased him about the non-existent wrinkles on his forehead, but he did , of course, had panda eyes.

Syaoran was found lounging on a park bench, his pale skin catching light from the sun. He watched the children play. The park was full of them. Penguin park brought back many memories, especially of elementary school. He remembered declaring himself the greatest Kung Fu fighter, greater than Mei Ling, his dear cousin. Most of all, he remembered comforting Sakura at a nearby swing, when she was rejected by Yukito.

He was too caught up in his memories that he failed to notice a soccer ball coming at him. Hitting him in the stomach. Syaoran groaned and kneeled to the ground. A small hand came to rest on his shoulders. "Mr. I'm really sorry. I told my brother not to let me play." A soft voice told him. Syaoran looked up and was immediately greeted by a familiar face. Valérie's smiling face was staring at him.

" Valérie?" He croaked. "Is that you?" His stomach still hurting. He reached out a hand to caress the girl's cheek. Not as chubby as she used to be.

"Mommy said not to talk to strangers," Valérie said. She backed away and picked up the soccer ball. Her tiny feet shuffled as she struggled to keep the ball from falling out of her muddy hands. Syaoran chuckled. He stood up from the bench and made his way to the child.

"Stop right there, Mister!" A small voice called out to him. Syaoran looked over his shoulder and saw a small boy resembling Eriol, harrumphing his way to them. "Just who do you think you are? Are you one of those pedophiles I heard on TV?" The boy quirked a brow at him.

Syaoran fought hard to contain his laughter. This must be Léon, he thought. He was surprise to see him frowning at him. It was perhaps one of those trait you'd inherit from your other relatives. Syaoran could think of one particular relative of theirs. Touya, that's who.

"Well?" Léon asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "Who are you?"

Syaoran was ready to reply when a familiar voice called out the kids' names. "Léon, Valérie. I told you not to run off. I was worried."

Syaoran looked up to see Sakura. She looked different than when he last saw her. Her features soften and her eyes shined brighter than they used to. Her hair was much longer and set in small ringlets. But what caught his attention was the fact that she glowed. Not like glow-in-the-dark kind of glow. But a motherly glow.

"Syaoran?" His name left her lips like a prayer. Instead of shunning him and taking the kids away as he would expect, she greeted him with a smile. "It's been a while."

Syaoran was too speechless to say anything. All those years, yearning to see them – yearning to see her. If he knew he would be out of words, he would have rehearsed in front of a mirror. His mouth slightly agape. The only words he could utter was, "Hi?"

Leon being the impatient one decided to intervene. "That's it? Man up! I know my mom is beautiful!" Though the boy was only a child, he had a point. Leon glared at the stranger and turned towards his sister. "Lets make a sand castle, Valerie. This time, you can be the pretty princess!"

Leon pulled his sister by the wrist and dragged the naïve girl towards the sandbox. "Take your time, mommy!"He said.

Syaoran could feel his ears heating up. He was embarrassed. He was clueless and unprepared. How do guys react to finally seeing their crush? Honestly, being Syaoran Li, a successful businessman, the heir to the Li fortune and the infamous heartthrob – as the say – had nothing to say to Sakura Kinomoto, his long time crush for eight years.

"I umm..." He trailed off.

"Lets start by going out for dinner," Sakura's soft voice woke him up from his misery. He wasn't sure if her heard right, but goddamn it he didn't decline her offer either.

"Bring the kids along. My threat. Say seven p.m tonight?" He said grinning sheepishly at her. She laughed and agreed.

**A/N: I received tons of reviews saying they want an epilogue and the alternative ending. So it seems like we have another chapter. The alternative ending. Which will come sometime during December. Hope you enjoyed the epilogue and do read and review. And also if you like or LOVE Greek Mythology, check out my story 'Surviving The Seasons'**


	9. Alternative Ending

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND BE HONEST!**

**Property of AmyLeah.**

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews. I've been trying to reply you guys and thank you for the alerts, I am truly flattered. So here's the alternative ending. Don't worry, Eriol is still alive.**

**Thanks to:**

**Anony, Kobatanuki 2-C, Shiona Acitiu, deadflo, DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, James Birdsong, yingfa07, LiteOn, . lover, guardiana, .99, Yem-chan, CherryShore, SukiGee, Antonettep, DevonS, AngelNguyen1, ShiragikuOokami, Saamiyah, jure, Ihaine07, , xin2892, Sk8rDayDreamerGal, Hayashi Yuuki, Siren Femme, cupid17, Melyss, Melanie Martin, meatbunluver, The Kookie Monster, rogue, rea, EchizenRyoma, HappyBlossom, xxXMizzyCherry19Xxx, CherriLuvsMusic, Syao Blossoms.**

**Chapter 9 : The Alternative Ending**

** _The sound of a recorder rewinding itself._**

_"...Flight 1808 to London. Last call to Gate 12. Passengers boarding flight 1808 to London..." _

"You've got everything you need, man? Syaoran asked, shaking Eriol's hand for one last time. Eriol was the best architect around, in terms of demands, his name was quite famous in Great Britain. Hence, the reason for the Hiiragizawas' sudden move to London.

Sakura married Eriol two months after the twins came. They were both happy. Some thought it was too early for them to wed, considering Sakura was only 23 at the time and Eriol was only 24. They didn't care, they were happy. Syaoran admit he was envious. As best man, he stood by Eriol's side. Over the years, he had developed a crush on Sakura. A little too late, but he couldn't help the attractions he felt towards her. He watched her float down the aisle her arm tucked under her father's. A radiant glow emitted from her smile.

Now, three years later, the twins were boarding their first plane to London.Léon inherited Eriol's messy raven hair. He had chubby cheeks and a cute button nose. Thankfully he inherited Sakura's vibrant emerald eyes. To Fujitaka's surprise, Valérie looked like Sakura's long deceased mother, long wavy silver hair, features that were similar to Léon's; a cute button nose and chubby yet rosy cheeks. Valérie had Eriol's aquamarine eyes. They were the perfect, mischievous little angels.

"Yeah. Can't believe I'm really moving. The kids have never been out of Japan before. And I'm not sure if Valérie can survive without her uncle Syaoran around," Eriol teased. He had all four passports and flight information tucked inside his laptop case. His glasses hanged at the neckline of his shirt. "I guess, I'll be seeing you man.

Syaoran chuckled. "Send me something will you?" He called out. He stayed to watch them board the plane. The twins' rambunctiously made their way inside the plane. Valérie has cried and asked for Syaoran.

Eriol was the last to board the train a smile on his face as he made his way to join his family.

(Seven years later)

"Valerie, have you packed your bags yet?" Sakura said from the top of her lungs. She was anxious to finally see her family again back in Japan. "Valerie! Honey, we have to hurry!"

Leon came down the stairs looking calm and cool. "Mom, have you seen my yoyo?" His cool azure eyes scanning the room. "And Valerie wanted to know if you've seen her jacket."

Sakura sighed heavily. Her fingers slowly massaging her forehead. "Tell her its already in the car. For goodness sake, she brought it down last night, didn't she?" She felt as if her head was about to explode.

A pair of calloused hands settled on her shoulders, lightly squeezing the tension out of her. Sakura felt a small kiss on her nape, "Relax honey. The flight isn't going to leave without us. Besides, we have two hours." Eriol's voice won her over. Sakura leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything was prepared in time. Wouldn't want anybody to forget anything." Sakura said in a hushed voice.

"Mommy!" The twins called out in unison from up the stairs. Eriol chuckled before kissing her forehead.

"I got this," he said as he made his way up the stairs to help the twins.

Sakura slowly made her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Lately all she could think about is her family. Sure, she phoned them almost every night, depending on how busy she was. She missed them all. Her father, her brother, her old friends. She wanted the twins to see the place where she grew up.

Years before, Sakura and Eriol were always to busy to take the kids out to Japan. Their relatives had to fly all the way to Wiltshire to see them. Sakura was concerned, she wouldn't want to burden anyone, but they always said they were glad to do so.

Syaoran was always there for the twins. He was their favourite uncle. Eriol never doubt that Syaoran would one day find happiness after Tomoyo. And he did. He got married a few years later to a shy girl,Kaoru ,his next door neighbor. Sakura laughed when Eriol told her the story of how Syaoran and Kaoru met. Syaoran's ears turned bright red when Eriol and Sakura 'interrogated' him.

Syaoran couldn't be anymore happier. He stood by the doorway, silently watching his wife coddling their newborn son. He never saw himself as a father. His father died when he was very young. Having only female figures in his life, left him insecure. But that was then.

"You are so cute, my little boy. Feng Li, I can tell you will be a heart breaker. Just like your father." Kaoru cooed. She lifter the blue bundle into her arms and pressed her cheek against the baby's. She was glowing with happiness.

Syaoran smiled. He felt a light tug at his sleeve. "Papa, papa..." A soft voice called out. "Papa." He looked down and grinned at his daughter. Her tiny arms stretched upwards with her little fingers waving at him. Her chubby cheeks flushed with annoyance. "Up, up. Papa, up!"

Syaoran pretended not to see her. His head cocking to the sides; looking for her. "I swear I heard my little princess. Where is she? Where's my little princess?" He bend down to her eye-level and asked, "Excuse me, miss. Have you seen my princess?"

"Syaoran, don't torture the girl. She'll cry if you do." Kaoru said, carefully placing the baby into the crib. "Jia, honey. It's time for your bath. Aunt Sakura and Uncle Eriol will be here soon."

Jia Li crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Papa, papa." Her large brown eyes looked up into Syaoran in frustration. "Papa, papa." Syaoran bit the insides of his cheeks, refraining himself from laughing aloud. He gave in and carried his daughter on his shoulders.

"Stubborn like your mother. That you are." He said. Jia was content with fisting Syaoran's messy hair. Kaoru giggle and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you.'

"I love you too," she whispered. "I'll go get dinner ready. And you make sure, Princess Jia gets her bath."

Syaoran watched as his wife made her way down the stairs. His mind plunged itself back to five years ago.

_Sakura and Syaoran were waiting for the priest to call them to the alter. It was his wedding day. Sakura tugged his bow and brushed the invisible dust off his shoulders. "You look dashing, Syaoran."_

_ Syaoran couldn't stop fidgeting. He was a wreck. He could feel himself sweating. "What if she leaves me at the alter?" he silently pondered. "I mean. She could have realised that she's getting married to me. I-I'm – "_

_ "You are Syaoran Li. My best friend since elementry. The best guy friend ever. She'd be a fool to not marry you." Sakura gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek. He ears turned to a light shade of pink._

_ "You better not be kissing my wife, Li!" Eriol teased. Eriol looked handsome in his best man suit. "Dude, I can't believe you're getting married!" He lightly punched Syaoran by the shoulder. Syaoran chuckled and winked at Sakura. _

_ "Better late than sorry. Being __**a little too late**__ never hurt anybody." He said. Between the lines he was secretly apologizing. He had a lot to say, but he was sorry for not acknowledging her feeling. But fate had other plans. They may not be each others soulmates, but they __**are **__the best of friends._

**A/N: Sorry if it took me a long time to update. I'm happy with how it ended. I guess this is the last time we'll see each other – I hope not. You guys are the best reviewers and readers I ever had. I love you guys - damn I'm getting all soft here. :) Nevertheless I will never forget you. In your names (or pennames) I will write them here. As a remainder of who supported me after all this time. **

**Thanks to:**

**Anony, Kobatanuki 2-C, Shiona Acitiu, deadflo, DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, James Birdsong, yingfa07, LiteOn, . lover, guardiana, .99, Yem-chan, CherryShore, SukiGee, Antonettep, DevonS, AngelNguyen1, ShiragikuOokami, Saamiyah, jure, Ihaine07, , xin2892, Sk8rDayDreamerGal, Hayashi Yuuki, Siren Femme, cupid17, Melyss, Melanie Martin, meatbunluver, The Kookie Monster, rogue, rea, EchizenRyoma, HappyBlossom, xxXMizzyCherry19Xxx, CherriLuvsMusic, Syao Blossoms.**


End file.
